


Honey’s Kinktober

by honeyflavoredgay



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fontcest, Incest, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Papscest, Sanscest - Freeform, Undertale kinktober, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyflavoredgay/pseuds/honeyflavoredgay
Summary: Kinktober is a hot thing, okay?





	Honey’s Kinktober

**Author's Note:**

> Jammy = MotheringTale Sans (belongs to Noodlemomma.tumblr.com(  
> Kujo = Underfell Sans (belongs to twofrick.tumblr.com)
> 
> October 1st, 2018.  
> Day 1: Face-sitting.

Jammy purred quietly, rolling her hips along Kujo’s mouth. She was careful. She didn’t want to smother her poor lover, that would be disheartening and most likely kill the mood.

“*K-Kujo..? Are you.. alright~?” 

Jammy shivered, a pleasing laugh echoing throughout the room. Kujo had ran his tongue along the skeletons clit, circling it before slipping his skillful tongue back into her cunt in reply to her question. A soft hum of approval also rumbled from him.

“*Mnnn...~ I’ll take that as a yes~..”

She was very pleased, a shivering sigh leaving her while Kujo gripped her baby blue ecto hips, messaging them before his needy hands sunk their claws into the flesh. Jammy crooned in delight, hips grinding against his mouth in response to his rough touching.

“*De-Dear..!”

Kujo only growled in a pleased tone, keeping her hips still while he lapped at her folds like a hungry savage. Jammy whimpered, grinding against his tongue almost desperately.

“*H-Honey!!”

Within seconds the poor woman had a rush of excitement run through her boney body, making her shake in pleasure while an orgasm rushed itself onto Kujo’s tongue.

“*.. Mnn.. Damn, that was one hella of ah snack~..”

“*KU-KUJO!””


End file.
